


License

by Princesszellie



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [26]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Cars, Freedom, M/M, chaleigh, emo!Chaleigh, everyone might die, teen antics, teen!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesszellie/pseuds/Princesszellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh passed his drivers test with flying colors and drives himself to Charlie's to show off his glorious triumph! Charlie is of course suitably impressed- Herc not so much. Where they see adventure and excitement, he only sees destruction and death....as any good Father would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	License

Herc was on his knees and up to his elbows in mulch in the front garden bed. It was blistering hot out here in the direct sunlight and he was dying for his efforts of freeing the roses of weeds. He didn’t know why he bothered, in this drought they would all die anyway, but it was a normal weekend Dad-type project, so he toiled on.

Charlie was supposed to come help him, but so far the little bastard had not made an appearance. Damn him. So poor Herc sweated by himself on behalf of these other ungrateful things, with only a fat bulldog for company. And, when Herc glanced over, even Max had abandoned him for the shade. Man’s best friend his ass.

With a grudging sigh at Max’s clear mental superiority in this situation Herc yanked at a good sized juvenile tree that had the audacity to grow in the middle of his garden (and to remind him of how long he had been putting off this chore). The roots were deep and it was taking way more effort than it was worth. “God damn it!” he cursed through clenched teeth as he hauled on it from a half crouched position.

Suddenly a roaring, throbbing sound filled the air; and for a couple heart beats he thought he was having a stroke or an aneurism from his exertions, but it was much too loud to be originating internally. The sound only increased, and rapidly, so he gave up tugging on the stubborn sapling and looked around.

A certain kind of icy cold horror settled in his gut as the source of the racket appeared in _his_ driveway. Oh dear god _no._ The bright blue car came to a somewhat awkward, jerky stop and continued to rattle the windows of the neighbor’s houses for half a block while its occupant seemed to struggle with turning it off.

Oh. Hell. _No!_ Herc’s mouth dropped in dismay as Raleigh Beckett finally managed to kill the engine and got out of the jalopy. Oh for fucks sake. What was this?!

Raleigh didn’t notice Mr. Hansen standing in the front yard, he was still amped up from his first solo drive. It had been both terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. He didn’t really like Yancy’s car as much as Mom’s but he would take what he could get and he would drive it like he stole it. His hands were still shaking a little from the adrenaline of being turned out free range on the world with a motor vehicle, and it made pulling his phone out of his pocket difficult.

He didn’t need to text Charlie to tell him he had arrived. The car had made that announcement (as planned) for him. But his Mother had asked that he text her when he made it to the Hansen’s house. Ugh. She was being so over dramatic. It was only driving the car…

Charlie came flying out the front door in a blur of arms and legs with a squeal of delight. “You passed!” he exclaimed flying into Raleigh’s arms. There was a lot of happy, excited babble, adventure plotting and kissing….

Herc was _not_ thrilled. Fantastic, the little psychopath had his license and access to someone’s car. How had he missed Raleigh was testing? Shit, maybe he should _actually_ pay attention to Charlie’s often (seemingly) pointless streams of consciousness at the dinner table. God damn it, now he would get even more insistent about being allowed to test too. This was all turning into one giant cluster fuck, and giving him a headache.

He needed a drink…or three. If those two lunatics thought they were going anywhere in that death trap, boy did they have another thing coming. Not on his watch. The two boys were still tightly entwined, making a spectacle of themselves in the front yard. In some fortuitous twist of fate, Herc’s eyes found the garden hose to be lying at his feet. How convenient.

What a fantasy it was, the thought of hosing the two necking lovebirds down, breaking up their mating display for the sake of the neighbors….soaking off all the horrid make up Raleigh had on. The more he dwelled on it the more intense the desire became. Reaching for the hose, he started to have second thoughts. It probably wasn’t socially acceptable to hose the ever-loving shit out of someone else’s kid, even when it was openly copping a feel on _your_ kid. But….Bonnie and Clyde over there were really testing his resolve.

So Herc opened fire, and sent a warning shot across the bow of the car. Both boys jumped six feet straight up like hydrophobic cats as only a few, measly, tiny little drops of water actually made contact. The shrieks of terror were delightful, _especially_ the high pitched “Daddy!” that was aimed at him after the fact. If looks could kill…oh Charlie, keep trying.

Herc felt no shame. Not one literal drop. He just smiled at the two misted lovers. They stared back at him incredulously. It was a bit of a Mexican standoff, only he was the only one holding a weapon.

Wisely the boys decided to beat a retreat of sorts, and wandered over his way. Charlie was pouting, “What was that for?” he demanded.

“It’s hot; you looked like you needed a cold shower.” Herc deadpanned. Even under all the foundation he saw Raleigh blush nice and pink. Charlie retained his defiant sulk. “Congratulations are in order I suppose.” He gestured towards the car with the hose nozzle and both boys flinched.

“Yes sir,” Raleigh gave him a little smile, “Yesterday.”

Herc nodded, “Well I will make sure to let the locals know…and the cops.”

Raleigh frowned at him, trying to figure out if Charlie’s dad was joking or not. It was so hard to get a read sometimes. The steely glint in his eyes told Raleigh it was a fairly tangible threat.

Chuck wasn’t impressed with Dad’s scare tactics. He was immune. “We’re gonna go get ice cream. Want anything?” Often the best defense was to ignore the offence, at least in his experience with Dad. He _knew_ Dad wouldn’t let them go if they asked, so he left no question that they were. Also bribes of sweets didn’t hurt.

Herc stared them both down. Bold as brass this kid of his, fine; they wanted to go for a ride….”That sounds good, let me grab a clean shirt.” While they both processed the implications of the statement went inside.

“Wait…is he…?” Raleigh hissed in panic.

Charlie looked at him with those big green eyes, “I think so.” No further words were necessary to convey their terror.

Herc returned in a fresh, unstained shirt, and looked at them both expectantly. “Well?”

Mutely they all headed for Raleigh’s car and Herc toyed with the idea of fighting Charlie for shotgun, but it seemed excessive. They were already petrified. He went to get in the backseat.

“Oh sorry…” Raleigh scrambled to move a mass of sports gear and god knew what so Herc would have room to sit. “My brother lives in this thing sometimes.” His shaking hands were both cute and disturbing.

Herc only smiled at him and got in, secretly moving some more shit so he could actually get his knees in. Curse these long-legged kids! Raleigh managed to start the car without any mishaps, and back it out of the driveway; by some miracle not clipping the postbox in his nervousness.

The ice cream shop was maybe a mile or so away, but it felt like it took half the millennium to get there. Every speed limit watched, every stop counted to five, all the Rules of the Road obeyed to the textbook letter. Herc had to admit he was impressed; but not at all fooled. If he hadn’t been in the car the two of them would have bombed over with the radio blaring, scaring old ladies and puppies for miles.

Charlie found a good table with a brightly colored umbrella and the trio sat in its limited shade to enjoy their quickly melting treats. Raleigh regaled them with a blow by blow of his driver’s test, which Charlie listened to intently. Herc spent the time steeling himself for the inevitable appeal.

“I just need _six_ more hours and then I can test,” Charlie sighed, turning to Herc with baleful eyes, “Can we finish those this week Dad?”

There it was, on cue. Herc couldn’t help but smile. “Sure babydoll,” Charlie’s glee was _slightly_ dampened by the use of his family only pet name. He recovered quickly and the boys were back to tittering and scheming about road trips. Herc half listened and mused that youth was wasted on the young, and these two turned loose on the population at large might just be the start of the apocalypse.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god. Now they have wheels. Everyone look out! 
> 
> Herc is like every adult/parent ever and has a fear of letting his precious 'babydoll' drive the car. He might honestly be more concerned about the safety of the world at large rather then of Chuck himself. He definitely doesn't trust Raleigh to handle a car, or drive his kid anywhere. Eventually he will loose this battle but he will probably hold Chuck back from testing as long as possible.
> 
> I just had to relearn how to drive after not driving for 3 moths. It was a lot easier to relearn then WALKING..... :/


End file.
